


Умение ждать

by Catwolf



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fantastic, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Superheroes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Мария всегда умела ждать.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Kudos: 1





	Умение ждать

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Xenya-m

Сколько Мария себя помнит, она всегда любила смотреть в небо.  
В детстве мечтала стать лётчицей. Жадно провожала взглядом каждый самолёт. Расстраивалась, когда родители говорили, что женщин и чернокожих (а уж тем более – чернокожих женщин) неохотно берут в пилоты; сжимала зубы и мысленно твердила себе, что всё равно исполнит свою мечту. Назло родителям, назло всем.  
Мечту она исполнила. А во время учёбы в лётном училище встретила Кэрол Дэнверс – лучшую подругу и, как выяснилось много позже, не только подругу.  
Да, Мария тоже оказалась из тех женщин, которым требуется немало времени, чтобы осознать – и тем более принять – свою гомосексуальность. Из тех, что выходят замуж и рожают детей, надеясь, что… ну, в общем, что им просто кажется.  
Что ж, с мужем они в итоге расстались достаточно спокойно. И у них получилась Моника, их чудесная малышка.  
Их дружба с Кэрол стала больше, чем дружбой, после одного из совместных походов в бар и сильно позже развода Марии с мужем. Всё банально – и всё к лучшему.  
Потом Кэрол пропала. Мария долго горевала по ней – и не то чтобы собиралась хранить верность как безутешная (лесбийская) вдова, но отношений с другими женщинами ей как-то не хотелось. С мужчинами – тем более.  
А потом… потом Кэрол вернулась.  
Другая Кэрол. Изменившаяся.  
Долгое время бывшая не в состоянии вспомнить ни Марию, ни их дружбу и почти-что-любовь, ни себя саму.  
Утратившая способность смеяться каждой шутке, улыбаться, радоваться жизни.  
Новая Кэрол – лишённая эмоций, с застывшим лицом, наводящим на мысли о человекоподобных роботах.  
Могущественная. Пугающая.  
И всё же даже в этой – новой, пугающей – Кэрол Мария видела прежнюю. Знала, что та способна вернуться, обязательно вернётся – надо только подождать.  
И она дождалась. В конце концов, она умела ждать – ещё с детства.  
Прежняя Кэрол так и не вернулась полностью. Но всё же она вспомнила Марию и научилась снова испытывать эмоции – пусть и в меньшей степени, чем раньше.  
Всё же она осталась способна любить.  
Новая Кэрол. Сверхчеловек. Космическое существо.  
Новая – и в то же время прежняя.  
Мария смотрит в небо – как смотрела маленькой девочкой – и улыбается. Она любит космическое сверхсущество, кто бы мог подумать?  
И в то же время – свою давнюю подругу Кэрол Дэнверс.  
Кэрол наведывается к ней регулярно, хоть и не слишком часто. Иногда они даже вместе сражаются – пусть Мария и не сверхчеловек, но она всегда была хорошим пилотом.  
Их любовь смогла пережить не только разлуку, но и невероятные изменения, произошедшие с Кэрол.  
В глубине души Марии даже кажется, что именно её любовь сумела хоть отчасти пробудить прежнюю Кэрол. Пробудить её воспоминания о прошлой жизни, эмоции, способность чувствовать.  
Она по-прежнему не хочет отношений с другими женщинами. Зачем они ей, когда у неё есть Кэрол Дэнверс? Ведь она всё та же – хоть и не совсем прежняя.  
Да, им приходится подолгу ждать возможности встретиться, но…  
В конце концов, Мария всегда хорошо умела ждать.


End file.
